Drunken Lust
by x . Free . x
Summary: Senpai's late night drinking has gotten Morinaga fed up! While trying to get Senpai to stand up for a drink of water, he's shocked to find a surprise between his legs... MorinagaXSenpai (This will be a full-on story). -Review if you'd like-
1. Drunken Lust

_**Well hello fellow yaoi fans ;) I'm doing this for a first time: I'm typing a story for **__**Koisuru Boukun. I said previously that I would do a lemon, but I've changed my mind.**_ **_This will be a full-on story, meaning this will have two chapters or more_. _Hopefully you enjoy the drama and stuff!_**

_**Let the hotness, commence :}...**_

* * *

Morinaga sat there on his couch, waiting for his love to come home... He was becoming increasingly worried for his Senpai, whom he had thought to be staying a bit late at the university. But... it was 2:00 in the morning... Senpai wouldn't stay that late, without at least telling Morinaga first...

"Senpai... where are you?" A worried Morinaga had asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

Just as it had seemed that Senpai was not going to arrive any earlier, the door began to creak open... "Senpai?" Morinaga called.

"No, it's me Morinaga! But I have Souichi with me! He's drunk!" Kurokawa's voice returned, opening the door, with a completely _hammered_ Souichi.

Morinaga ran to the door, to grab Senpai before he had fallen. He took a quick glance at Kurokawa's face, which had seemed to be quite red for some reason. "Kurokawa, thank you for bringing him home to me, I was beginning to get worried! But, what's the matter with your face? Are you not feeling well?"

Kurokawa stuttered, "Uh, ah, er... no, I'm probably just a bit dehydrated, I'll be going now..." Kurokawa left in a rush, going to his car and zooming off.

It was kind of weird to see Kurokawa frantic like that. But Morinaga was less worried about a flush Kurokawa, and more about a drunken Souichi. "Senpai! Wake up!" Morinaga shook him a bit, to wake him up.

"Eh? What... Kurokawa, why do you sound like Morinaga?" Senpai asked, slurring his words, his eyelids opening to reveal his amber eyes.

"Idiot," Morinaga rose his voice a bit, "that's because it is me! Senpai, you drank too much again!"

"Oh would you can it?" Senpai slurred, hiccuping in the middle of his sentence. "I just had... a bit to drink, no worries..."

Morinaga smacked his teeth in frustration, "Senpai, you're dead drunk! I can't stand it when you're like this."

Senpai scoffed, pushing Morinaga off of him, whilst staggering. He then exclaimed, "Shut up! You act like you're my Mom or something!"

"Quit your babbling! You could have told me that you were going out to drink, or else, I wouldn't have to act like this!" Morinaga yelled back at him.

"Che, _you're _the one who's nagging me! I can drink however much as I please! Now I'm going to bed, _if_ ya' don't mind." Senpai yelled, slurring his last sentence, before wobbling off.

He was staggering horribly, tripping on his own two feet. Morinaga rushed over to help. "Senpai, you can barely stand." Morinaga stated in a matter-of-fact tone, as he picked his drunken Senpai off of the ground.

"I don't know why..." Senpai placed his hand over his forehead... "Maybe... I did drink too much... But I'd still be able to walk... My legs won't work with me, and my body, feels so weird..."

Morinaga, heavily sighing, replied, "That's probably because yes, for one you did go over your limit and two, you're too drunk to do anything. I'll get you some water."

Morinaga's skepticism wasn't there for long, taking a shocking peek at Senpai's lower body. Senpai was harder than steel, his face redder than an apple. It wasn't like this before when he would completely go over the limit. His face would be a light pink, not crimson at all.

"Senpai!" Morinaga blushed, as he yelled, "Where'd _that_ come from?"

"I dunno'... I didn't notice that before... I passed out in the car I suppose..." Senpai responded, panting a bit.

Little did Morinaga know what had happened about an hour earlier, between Kurokawa and Senpai.

* * *

As Souichi had just left the university at about 11:30 at night, he thought it'd be best if he'd go out for a drink, before coming home to Morinaga, who waited there patiently enough. He promised himself he wouldn't go past his limit, knowing that Morinaga would start up with his motherly fits again.

Walking over to a bar, he then began to drink... and drink... _and drink_... **_and_**_ drink, _until he was completely in a drunken stupor. He could barely even process words, trying to walk home. It was about 1:30 in the morning when Senpai was done...

"Souichi!" A voice said to him, as Senpai turned his head to look behind him.

Kurokawa's face wasn't the face he expected to see. "Ah, Kurokawa... it's you. What is it?"

"Nothing! I was just across the street! I had left a few things here, and I plan to return San Francisco tomorrow. Souichi, you're drunk... Are you planning to walk home like that?" Kurokawa explained, as he helped Senpai up.

"Che, I don't need any help! I can get home on my own..." Senpai stumbled over on air, almost falling flat on his face.

"I think I've proved my point. Come on, we're going to my car. I'll drive you home." Kurokawa chuckled at a disheveled Senpai.

They both then slowly walked over to his car, where Kurokawa gently helped Senpai into the passenger side while getting in the driver seat when done. He then drove off down the street in total silence.

Senpai then said, "...You know I hate you right?"

Kurokawa wasn't surprised, returning with a blank expression, "Yeah, it's not surprising to hear that."

"Che! What would you know!" Senpai slurred, as he sat up, "Taking Tomoe off to that _gay_ country on purpose! You knew what you were doing! You knew it would make me despise you even more..."

Kurokawa rolled his eyes, replying, "Souichi. I honestly don't care what you think of me. I love Tomoe and there's nothing you can do to stop that. Sorry."

"You smart-ass... You think you're all big and bad now that you've run off to San Francisco with my brother huh? Well, you've got another thing coming..." Senpai chuckled, as he sat back in his seat.

"Souichi, you're just bitter because Tomoe's with me. But you do actually care for his happiness don't you?" Kurokawa stopped at a red light, sighing.

"Yeah I do! But... I'd never expect this to happen..." Senpai yelled back.

"Yeah? And you never expected yourself to be with Morinaga either right?" Kurokawa responded with a sly smile on his face.

Senpai went silent, with a red streak forming across his face. "Well no... but he was different... I dunno' what made me attach so closely to that idiot... But he was special to me..."

Kurokawa was shocked. Maybe it really was true that a drunk man could always speak from his heart. "Well, that's something called..." Kurokawa was stopped, when he had seen Senpai fall asleep in the car.

As another red light approached, Kurokawa couldn't help but glance over at a sleeping Senpai... He watched as his chest slowly waxed and waned, watching his every movement. He couldn't take his eyes off of his silky light blonde hair, looking down the opening in his shirt. It was a sight to see for Kurokawa, he could barely keep his hands off of his lover's brother's body.

Traveling his hand toward, his hair. Touching his face and lips, slowly bringing his palm down to his neck. Then he traveled his hands down to his shirt, reaching inside for his nipple.

Senpai reacted, moaning, "Ahh... Mori- stop it..."

Kurokawa quickly snatched his hand back, wondering what it was he was doing. He couldn't help but to touch a completely passed out Senpai, looking so beautiful like that. And it was also funny that the first name he called out was Morinaga's.

Stopping at the red light, he couldn't avert his gaze to the road. He touched Senpai's ears, him enjoying the pleasurable noises that Senpai was making. "Ahh... no... uhh..."

Passing down his chest, he finally reach his manhood, which was becoming a bit stiff... He then began to massage the area, travelling back and forth between his thighs and crotch.

"Haa! Ahh... no... Mori- ahh! Stop..." Senpai moaned, as Kurokawa's hands fondled him.

Kurokawa then realized the mistake he was making. Morinaga would kill him if he took advantage of his lover. Blushing and all, Kurokawa continued down the road to where Morinaga and Senpai's apartment was...

* * *

Morinaga was a blushing mess, not even knowing the true reason of what happened to Senpai's body, and Senpai not even remembering it himself. He was fast asleep in the car, so how could he remember it?

"Morinaga...?" Senpai looked at Morinaga in the face, as if desperate for him to alleviate the throbbing sensation his lower body was causing himself to have. "It hurts... My legs, they hurt..."

Morinaga wanted to hold back, because he didn't want to do anything to Senpai while he was drunk... and vulnerable, and also possibly wouldn't remember anything from the previous night before, which could strike some unneeded tension between them. So it was his best bet to resist.

"Uh... Senpai..." Morinaga stuttered, as he pushed a pleading Souichi off of him. "Maybe you should get some rest..."

"I-I can't..." Senpai returned, his amber eyes staring down on Morinaga. "I need... to relieve this... it hurts Mori..."

Morinaga was getting a bit stiff himself, as he watched a desperate and drunk Senpai start to climb on top of him. "Morinaga... please... help me..."

There wasn't going to be another moment like this, _ever_. Morinaga had taken the chance to seize the opportunity, as he tackled his Senpai to the floor. Kissing him roughly, as he removed his shirt, he then sighed to himself, "Senpai... I know you won't remember this but: in the morning, don't kill me!"

He then kissed Senpai down his chest, reaching the area on his chest that stood prominently, waiting eagerly for Morinaga to come and taste. He then began to kiss him and suck on his nipple, Senpai crying out, "Ahh! Yaah~! Morinaga!"

Morinaga was getting caught up in his lust for Senpai, as he tasted each and every part to Senpai. He then reached his throbbing manhood, the tip of his pants seeming to be wet with precum liquid. Unzipping Senpai's pants, and removing his underwear, Morinaga happily sucked on Senpai's pulsing tool.

"Aah! Oh! Morinaga... M-more... It's good... Aahn!" Senpai cried out to Morinaga, tugging on his jet black hair.

Following his command, Morinaga then put a finger inside of Souichi, him screaming, "Ahh! Mori~!" Souichi's body was writhing, twitching to Morinaga's every movement.

Morinaga then stopped, while Senpai looked at him hungrily. Morinaga removed his shirt, looming back over Senpai. Kissing him, he then drove his member deep into Senpai, as he screamed, "Yaah! Ahh! Ohh! Morinaga, yes!"

Morinaga loved the fact that Senpai was so open, calling out his name louder than anything... He also loved how he begged, and he told him how good it was... Oh he couldn't have been any more satisfied.

"Yes!" Senpai moaned, "Oh Morinaga... Harder!"

Not wasting any time, Morinaga went faster, wanting his love to be satisfied with everything he commanded him to do.

"Ahn! Oh! Please... Go deeper..." Senpai moaned once again, as his nails clawed into Morinaga's skin.

Morinaga was losing his mind, sinking deeper into the bliss that he was feeling. "Senpai..." He sighed, pleasure written all over his face.

Senpai's member began to twitch eagerly, waiting for its release. Morinaga wasn't too far behind almost ready to let go himself. "Morinaga... I can't... Anymore! I'm cumming..." Senpai said, as his arms wrapped around Morinaga's torso.

"Me too..." Morinaga sighed, as he began to convulse a bit...

Senpai's hips began to convulse, and shake, as he lost himself in his climax. "Aah! Morinaga!"

Morinaga wrapping tightly around Senpai, he then released inside of him, pumping his semem into Senpai's throbbing hole...

Senpai then passed out, falling limp into Morinaga's arms... Morinaga couldn't believe how that had turned out, surprised that when Senpai was drunk... He was undeniably willing. Carrying Senpai to his bed, he then thought about tomorrow... Hopefully, his crowned jewels will still be there when he wakes up... Because who knows how Senpai will be when he finds out about what happened...


	2. Why, When You Knew?

_**Hello again fellow fans . I appreciate your reviews and favorites ! Anyway , enough with that . Since I left you at a cliffhanger, I've decided to continue this story as I had said previously in the last chapter's Author's Note . So , by that being said , I will introduce : The Second Chapter !**_

_**Point of View: Third-persons! **_

_**Rating as of Now: Will remain at Mature, due to some slight sexual material . **_

_**A/N*~ Drama included, no hotness just yet. Sorry! -R-**_

* * *

"_Ah! Morinaga!__"_

_"Senpai..."_

Morinaga couldn't forget yesterday night that easily. Souichi was so willing to have sex with him, it was almost unreal. He blushed at every though of last night's events, trying to clear up the red streak that remained on his cheeks after daydreaming about it. For the third time. Souichi was fast asleep, and... when he wakes up, probably not going to be in a very good mood...

As Morinaga stood in the mirror with his shirt lifted, looking at his now red back, after Souichi had completely clawed him, he then said to himself, "Ah! I can't let Senpai see this! He'll kill me!"

He then felt a presence... darker than any demon could ever be. The hairs on his neck completely stood up about-face. He couldn't fathom the aura that was being created by this sinister presence. From in the mirror, a blonde-haired figure stood, reaching a pale hand toward him. Morinaga's facial expression completely shifted, from nervous, to fearing for his life.

The figure then croaked, "Morinaga... I'm dying..."

Morinaga's fear then left a bit, as he turned to face his Senpai. "Uh, Senpai... you're not dying, you just have a really bad hangover from last night. You pushed yourself too far silly."

Souichi lifted his head, to reveal the dark-circles surrounded his amber eyes. He looked horribly pale, almost like a walking apparition. "My head feels like it's gonna' fall off... ugh..." Looking into the light he then winced, and grabbed Morinaga's back. Morinaga flinched from the pain, but had to hide it due to fear of Senpai finding out about last night...

"Ugh... ow... Too bad I gotta' go to the university huh?" Souichi croaked, as he dragged his body to the sink. "I really don't feel well."

Morinaga chuckled a bit. "Well then don't go today. I can take over."

"Ugh fine... I'd rather go to sleep anyway... My head hurts so bad... it feels like I have a migraine and a cluster headache at the same time..." He groaned as he walked back to his room. "Oh and by the way... do remember anything of what happened last night... I don't even remember anything past coming home..."

'_Oh goodness... Should I even bother to tell him? He might get mad that I took advantage of him like that... Well no use of hiding from him..._' Morinaga thought hesitantly, as he faced a confused Souichi, whom had held his head.

"Well... you came home... and you uh... You were hard..." Morinaga said, his voice shrinking with every word. "So... I relieved you... and then you passed out again..."

He then stomped his way over to Morinaga and snatched him up by his collar. "You pervert! You took advantage of me while I was completely drunk? I knew something had happened, that's why my back why hurting so bad!"

Morinaga stuttered and stammered, "W-well, S-senpai, I-I couldn't resist! Y-you were so willing, I-I could barely contain myself! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry please don't kill me, you've already clawed my back up!"

"What?" Souichi turned Morinaga to face the mirror as he lifted up the red shirt he had on. He then felt at the welted scars that he had marked all over Morinaga's back. "Oh my gosh, I did this...?"

Morinaga nodded, "Yes Senpai. This was you, last night. I couldn't believe it, you were wonderful... and so sexy too..." Morinaga then paused. He regretted that he had said those words to him...

"You..." Souichi growled, "You idiot!" Souichi then scratched at his back again, making some of the cuts reopen, making Morinaga yelp in pain. "Just go to the university already!"

Morinaga quivered at the bathroom sink, holding his sore back. "Ouch... Senpai, that really hurt."

The phone then rang in the living room. Painfully, and still holding his back, Morinaga limped his merry way to the phone, to then pick it up. "Hai?"

"_Morinaga-san._" Tomoe's voice emerged from the other side, sounding a bit distraught about something.

Morinaga gasped. "Ah, Tomoe! It's nice to hear from you again. But uh, what seems to be the matter, you don't sound very well."

"_I need to know something... Do you know about Kurokawa and Niisan yet?_" Tomoe returned, as he began to sound a bit more distressed. "_I need to know._"

"Uh, no. I didn't know anything. All I know is that your brother came home completely drunk, and that's it from there. Is there something wrong with Kurokawa? I thought he was sick since his face was red last night." Morinaga asked.

Tomoe went silent for a moment. He then said, "_Well, it's about his face being red... He... He's gone after Niisan..._"

"Hah? Say that again...?" Morinaga said shockingly, his facial expression changing.

"_He told me last night. After his trip back from Japan he hadn't been right ever since. I asked him what his problem was. He then proceeded to tell me that he touched Niisan, before bringing him home to you... He was so embarrassed that his face remained red the entire night. It's a shame that he would do something so dirty._" Tomoe responded, as his voice became a bit deeper.

Morinaga couldn't believe it. Surprisingly, all of the puzzle pieces began to fit together. Senpai was hammered, Kurokawa drove him home, and he touched him while in the car. Kurokawa so embarrassed, and feeling guilty, drove him home with a red face... He had lied to Morinaga about the entire situation that had happened... "Tomoe... just where is Kurokawa now?" Morinaga tried to hide his anger as much as he could.

"_We've separated. I've filed for divorce. Since he wants to go after Niisan, I suggest he could be happier in Japan without me. I sent him back there yesterday._" Tomoe remarked.

Morinaga sighed. "Tomoe... I'm sorry."

"_No need to be. I'll be just fine. He'll be happier with someone else since he's gotten so tired of me I suppose. I have to go now, I have to work later. Goodbye._" Tomoe hung up without me even getting the last word out.

Morinaga placed the phone on the hook, still pissed about what had been told to him. Kurokawa had put his hands on his lover, and that's something that he couldn't accept. As much as he wanted to find Kurokawa, he wouldn't want to do anything rash.

Souichi walked out of his bedroom, leaning against the wall. He then spoke, saying, "Who was that?"

Morinaga couldn't even face Souichi. This is something he didn't really didn't want to mention to him at all. "It was Tomoe."

"Really?" Souichi said surprisingly, "Is he still on the phone?"

"No, he hung up... But he had some interesting information about Kurokawa. It was part of what happened last night." Morinaga said, as he began to get a sudden shiver, thinking of what Tomoe had just said to him.

"What about him...?" Souichi responded, walking up to Morinaga. "What happened between them?"

"They've separated." Morinaga replied, as he turned to face Souichi with an expression of anger. "He filed a divorce."

Souichi just chuckled, "Ha, finally. He gets exactly what he deserves for marrying my brother."

Morinaga wasn't laughing. He was so enraged, but he didn't want to show it outwardly. "Yeah he did... especially after what he had done..."

"What was that?" Souichi said. "What did you say Morinaga?"

"Nothing... I'm going to head out now. I'm going to be late... I'll see you later." Morinaga responded quietly, the anger starting to spill out a bit more.

Morinaga grabbed his bag and headed for the door, leaving Souichi confused and wondering what he was talking about. Morinaga couldn't even dare to say it to him, not even wanting to speak another word about it. He didn't want to think about another man touching his love for another second. The only thing the thought would make him feel is sick. Kurokawa couldn't have been more lucky than to flee off somewhere.

"Damn it... That bastard..." Morinaga hissed, as he continued down the road. "Kurokawa... why?"

'_I can't believe it! I need to tell someone... I'll go to Hiroto-kun later on tonight... I can't keep this in forever..._' Morinaga though to himself, as he continued down the road in utter awe. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it. Kurokawa knew that Souichi was his! It was ridiculous to him. He couldn't stand it. Hopefully, he won't get anymore surprises out of this... Because it's just too much on his shoulders.

* * *

_**Ahh sorry for the short chapter you guys ! It's getting pretty late and it's about time for me to shove off! I'll see you guys tomorrow or possibly the day after! I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Reviews will be accepted! Sorry for the cliffie! See yah ! -Rhye-**_


	3. A Friend to An Enemy

**_Hello everyone. I know it's been a while for the third chapter coming up, but school has really been getting in my way, and my parents have been on their high horses lately -_- But I will continue on with the story as planned. _**

**_Point of View: Third-persons POV (If I mistakenly put some first-person point of view pronouns in there [such as I, me, or anything else], please correct me, because I mainly write in first-persons...)  
_**

**_A/n*~ Um, point out any of the mistakes I have, because I still need to do some fixi_****_ng to the second chapter. Thanks for your time, and enjoy reading._**

* * *

_"He told me last night. After his trip back from Japan he hadn't been right ever since. I asked him what his problem was. He then proceeded to tell me that he touched Niisan, before bringing him home to you... He was so embarrassed that his face remained red the entire night. It's a shame that he would do something so dirty."_

_"__We've separated. I've filed for divorce. Since he wants to go after Niisan, I suggest he could be happier in Japan without me. I sent him back there yesterday._" 

Morinaga couldn't get Tomoe's words out of his head. It was just the simple fact, that Kurokawa had knew that Souichi was already taken. Kurokawa had already known about their relationship, and he put his hands on him... Oh, Morinaga just wanted to find Kurokawa and just wrap his hands around his neck, because of the things that he had done to his love. It was just enough to want to make Morinaga want to go to jail.

Souichi was blind, not only by the fact that he was completely drunk, but by the fact that he didn't know the true reason behind Tomoe's decision of the sudden divorce. Morinaga didn't realize that he was already half way to the university, almost walking past it lost in his own thoughts of the events. Could he not just let it go, was the question that rung around in his head like a bell, but he surely didn't have the answer.

He then realized that he had arrived to his destination, once a friend had called him. "Tetsuhiro-san!"

One of his close friends, had seen the distraught Morinaga walking down the pathway to the lab, where he would begin his work. "Oh, hey Tsukasa-san... What's the matter?"

"I was about to ask you the same question... You don't look like your usual self." Tsukasa said, as he gestured his hand to Morinaga's utterly blank face. "And I hope you know that your walking the wrong way, your lab room is back in that building back there..."

Morinaga had then looked back, to see that his building was about thirty yards away from where he was standing. He sighed as he said, "Oh jeez, today is not going to be a good day, I can already feel it..."

Tsukasa then peeked around into Morinaga's face once again, asking, "What's that supposed to mean... Morinaga are you sure you aren't sick or something? Usually you're ready to start the day off on the right foot... Now you sound like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Are you sure nothing's going on?"

"Look, Tsukasa-san, I really appreciate your empathy but please... now's not a good time to be playing questionnaire with you... I'm seriously not in a good mood and if you don't mind, I'd rather not take my anger out on any people or objects..." Morinaga responded, as he lifted his bag over his shoulder, sighing heavily as he did so.

Tsukasa could only sigh, as Morinaga made his way toward the building he should have been at a few minutes ago. Morinaga's mood was bitter, thinking of Kurokawa only made him even more furious. Every slide that he used, shattered into pieces underneath of the microscope, after daydreaming of the incident. He just couldn't get it out of his head. There was no work that he could do in that type of mood. It was just too much on his mind, and he couldn't handle it at all.

His cellphone had soon rung in his right pocket, as he searched lazily, not even wanting to answer it. He then found it, and put it up to his ear. "Yes?"

"_Oi, Morinaga._" Souichi's voice emerged from the other side, "_I need you to do a favor for me before you get home_..."

Morinaga sighed, he didn't want to refuse a sickened Souichi, but he surely didn't feel like doing anything in a sour mood. "Yeah, what's the matter? Hangover still hanging in there?"

"_Somewhat. It's not as bad as it was... It feels a bit better actually... but, I need you to tell me something while you're at the lab, because I don't want to interrupt anything. What was the matter with you this morning? You were acting all funny today..._" Souichi replied.

Morinaga didn't want Souichi to know just yet, because it would cause even more tension than what was needed. Morinaga was already under an immense pressure, questioning whether telling him was the best option or wasn't the best option. "Nothing was wrong Senpai, I'm perfectly fine. I'm glad that you're worried about me though..."

"_Baka! You're lying to me aren't you... there's something that you're not telling me... you usually aren't the one who likes to keep secrets to himself... especially during the wrong moment. So spill your guts!_" Souichi yelled over the phone, causing Morinaga to lean away from it a little.

"Look Senpai, I told you all there is of what happened this morning. I told you that Tomoe got a divorce..." Morinaga didn't want to let it slip out, so he covered it up, saying, "So I must be a little down because I know that Kurokawa wasn't a bad guy and all that..."

As much as he hated to lie, and to lie about the person who sodomized his lover, it made Morinaga sick to his stomach. He didn't even want to be at his job because of this simple fact that, everything that he would touch, would break because of his short attention span at the moment.

"_Morinaga... why are you standing up for that guy! I knew he was joke from the beginning! You should at least feel the same!_" Souichi responded, as he began to raise his voice once again.

Souichi was right. There was no point in standing up for Kurokawa, and yes Morinaga did feel the same way that Souichi did. But, he couldn't risk Souichi finding out about the things that happened that night, nor did he ever want to speak or remember those events that clearly. He never wanted to see Kurokawa or hear his voice. Just the very sight of him would cause Morinaga to go in a fit.

"Look Senpai..." Morinaga began to speak, "I don't really want to discuss this at the lab. It's already hard enough that I can't focus, let alone get the cultures in the right place with my sour attitude. So talking about it really isn't going to help anything. Why don't you call Tomoe and see for yourself?"

Souichi then yelled, "_I already did! He said the same thing that you said! 'Call Morinaga, and he'll tell you what the problem is...' What is it with you two that I don't know about, and why would Tomoe confide in you, when he could have told me himself!"_

Morinaga returned with a groan, "Senpai, that's kind of harsh y'know... And plus, with your attitude you wouldn't know how to handle it, and Tomoe already knows that. So, there is no point in telling you, in which I see now, so you'll have to figure that out on your own. I gotta' go Senpai, I have to handle things here. Goodbye."

"_O-oi! Morina-_"

Morinaga soon had hung up on Souichi, something that he usually wouldn't do if he weren't in such a bad mood.

He then sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I need to go see Hiroto-kun... This is just too much to keep on my chest right now."

Morinaga then lifted himself from the chair, put the cultures in the freezer, and left to go to the bar, where he desperately needed help. He didn't know how long he would be there, but it would be just enough to clear his chest of the resentment that remained there.

Still lost in his own thoughts, he continued to run Tomoe's words in his mind, like a skipped record on its player, the lines would repeat over and over again. There were an ample amount of reasons of why Kurokawa should have been dead to Morinaga, one of them being that he had touched his lover, and the other reason being that he hurt Tomoe dearly. Even though Tomoe wanted to seem tougher than he actually is, Morinaga could already see behind the curtain Tomoe wished to pull over himself.

Morinaga approached the bar, opening the door, seeing Hiroto-kun entertaining another customer. He then called out, "Oi, Hiroto-kun!"

Hiroto looked toward Morinaga's direction. "Oh Angel-kun! Hey!"

Part of Morinaga truthfully didn't want to hear that nickname, but another part was relieved that he could hear it. He smiled as he walked over to the stool he usually sat in.

"What brings you here so early? Day-off? Your Senpai giving you some trouble?" Hiroto sat his elbows on the bar and rested his head on his hands.

"I don't have any problems with Senpai, neither did I have a day-off. Someone touched him." Morinaga said, staring into the transparent glass counter-top. "His brother's husband, Kurokawa, touched him purposely."

Hiroto returned with shock written all over his face, "What? _Why _would he do something as stupid as that? That's super dirty man!"

"Now you see why I'm here... Senpai's brother had already filed for divorce and Kurokawa's somewhere here in Japan." Morinaga said, as he drank the liquor that sat on the counter.

"Oh, goodness... Angel-kun, why is there always something happening to you? All of my other customers never come here to drabble about their lovers and all that other stuff... But besides that, how's the brother holding up?" Hiroto sighed, as he exited from the other side of the bar to sit down.

Morinaga responded, "He tried to cover up his hurt. He was clearly upset about it, but he just wanted to make himself seem a lot tougher than he was... That guy is real bold, he made that decision, even though they were deeply in love... they had moved in together and now, it just seems like all of that is a distant memory."

"Well," Hiroto replied, "I dunno... I don't know why that guy would do something so dirty like that. You fall out of interest for your current so you go for the other. In that case, that was Tomoe's older brother..."

Morinaga was glad that he could talk to Hiroto. It seemed that Hiroto was always there for him... except that night he gave him _that_ particular drug that made all of this possible...

The door had then opened, Morinaga peeked nosily around to see who it was. The face he had never thought he would see again, had appeared in his sights... It was Kurokawa. Now, that he had shown up, there was a legit reason of why should be here. To settle the scores once and for all.

"Hiroto-kun, look. It's him. That's him over there... sitting near the window." Morinaga turned back around, beginning to get riled up once again. "It's Kurokawa..."

"Oh no, Angel-kun what are going to do now? He's here and you're not too far from him!" Hiroto returned, looking at Morinaga with worry and angst in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to hurt him." Morinaga said, as he got up from the stool.

Kurokawa sat there, with an expression of regret. Only Morinaga and Hiroto had known what for. He then approached the table, looking down on an obviously unworried Kurokawa.

"Kurokawa." Morinaga said, as he looked down on him.

Kurokawa fixated his eyes on Morinaga, as he looked in fear. "Mo-Morinaga? Why are you here?"

"That should be my question to you." Morinaga blankly returned.

"Well... I came here for a drink is all... But, uh... Why are you approaching me?" Kurokawa replied, his voice crumbling.

That hit a nerve in Morinaga, as he snatched Kurokawa out of his chair, "You know damn well why I approached you! You know why!"

Hiroto sped over to Morinaga, "Calm down please!"

The other customers stood to watch, as the fracas between the two became a scene to the whole bar. Morinaga didn't care about the crowd, he was too lost in his anger. "Don't try to act dumb with me! Why, why would you touch Senpai, when you knew that he was mine?"

"Morinaga, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! I'm so sorry! But please, can we not do this here? You're making a scene!" Kurokawa exclaimed, as he begged for forgiveness.

"I don't care about them! My only concern is you! So answer my question! Why would you do that to Senpai, when you knew he was mine?" Morinaga yelled, as he pushed a fearful Kurokawa against the window.

Kurokawa was too deep in his fear, managing to stutter, "I-I don't know! I don't know why I did it, I really don't know!"

"Don't give me that crap!" Morinaga wasn't in for it, yelling at Kurokawa.

"I swear! I don't know!" Kurokawa yelled back in fear, shielding his face from Morinaga.

Morinaga then dropped Kurokawa to the floor, "Don't come near Senpai again... or next time, you'll wish you were dead..."

Morinaga then stormed out of the bar, leaving the bar and its patrons stunned.

He couldn't control the rage that remained in his heart, the hatred that he wished to reveal, but he couldn't. It just wasn't the right time... Souichi would later know what could happen, so he wouldn't want to start killing people without Souichi knowing the true reason of why... It just wasn't right how Kurokawa would do something so retched in Morinaga's mind, nor did he know why he did it. Morinaga had a few ideas though... And he was going to find out, no matter what the cost was, he wouldn't let Kurokawa get away with what he had done. He was going to make him confess. And indeed, it would be a true confession.

* * *

**_Well, how'd you like it?_**

**_~I'd appreciate reviews, but you don't have to leave one if you don't want to.~_**

**_Ooh some more drama... and suspense. Morinaga just goes hard like that, lol. :P But anyway, see you guys and gals later, I dunno' when another chapter will be posted, but I'll be sure to update soon enough. -Rhye-_**


End file.
